Frühere Generationen
Bei My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie handelt es sich um die vierte Generation der My Little Pony-Saga. Um die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den damaligen Serien und der aktuellen zu verstehen, werden diese hier aufgeführt. Erste Generation 1984 My Little Pony (Dream Valley) Diese Serie basierte auf den ersten MLP-Spielzeugen von Hasbro und war sozusagen der Grundstock des thumb|Erste GenerationErfolges. Es gab auch ein Special namens Rescue from Midnight Castle. Hier leben die Ponys in einer eigenen Dimension, in der sie manchmal von Menschen, die sie besonders mögen, besucht werden. Es existieren Erdponys, Einhornponys, Pegasusponys und auch Wasserponys, die Ähnlichkeiten mit Seepferdchen besitzen. In einer Episode begegnen die Ponys sogar in der Menschenwelt einem ganz normalen Pony, das nicht sprechen, sondern nur wiehern kann. In dieser Serie hatten nicht nur Applejack (im deutschen noch Apfelbäckchen), Spike, Tirek und der Smooze ihren ersten Auftritt; es waren mit Firefly (auf deutsch Feuerfunke) und Surprise (auf deutsch Haschmich) auch Vorgänger für Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie vorhanden. Die Serie war Teil der Sendung My Little Pony and Friends. My Little Pony Tales thumb|Erste Generation Obwohl in dieser Serie (ebenso wie in der aktuellen) auch Freundschaften und Probleme eine Rolle spielen, orientierten sich die Macher von MLP:FIM mehr an dem Umfeld, das im Vergleich zur vorherigen Serie deutlich modernisiert wurde. Nun leben die Ponys in einer Stadt, besuchen die Schule, gehen in Schönheitssalons und veranstalten Wettbewerbe. Obwohl die Hauptrollen hauptsächlich weibliche Ponys spielten (Starlight, Sweetheart, Melody, Bright Eyes, Patch, Clover und Bon Bon), waren auch männliche Ponys dabei. Einhornponys existierten in dieser Serie allerdings nicht und Pegasusponys (von denen eins aber ein Horn trugen) hatten nur in einer Episode einen Auftritt, wobei die meisten sie aber für Wahnvorstellungen hielten. Busse und Telefone wurden von dieser Serie aber nicht in die aktuelle übernommen. Dritte Generation 2003 My Little Pony (Ponyville) Unter diesem Titel wurde die dritte Generation veröffentlicht, in der schon deutlich Züge von MLP: FIM zu erkennen thumb|Pinkie Pie und ihre Freundinnenwaren. Hier bewohnten die Ponys erstmals ein Dorf namens Ponyville, die Hauptfiguren entwickelten sich jedoch nach und nach. Nachdem Pinkie Pie in Die Prinzessinnen-Pomenade erstmals als Nebencharakter auftrat, entwickelte sie sich nach und nach zur Hauptakteurin. Auch ihre Freundinnen Scootaloo, Toola Roola, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Cheerilee und Starsong wurden bei den Zusehern immer beliebter. In kleinen Kurzfilmen mit den Titeln Meet the Ponys wurden diese näher vorgestellt, wobei erstmals Pinkies Vorliebe für Partys gezeigt wurde. Generation 3.5 thumb|Ponyfreundinnen Hier handelt es sich um die dritte Generation, wobei der Zeichenstil etwas vereinfacht und kindlicher dargestellt wurde. Es existierten ein 70-minütiges Special My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure und einige Kurzfilme. Baby Ponys Als Babypuppen ziemlich gefragt wurden, entschloss sich Hasbro, dies auch mit thumb|Baby Ponysden Ponys zu versuchen. So machten sie die Ponys aus der dritten Generation zu Babys und veröffentlichten auch einige Kurzfilme. Bewegten die Babys am Anfang noch die Lippen, sah es später so aus, als würden sie nur laut denken. Allerdings wurden in diesen Filmen nur Ponys gezeigt, die es später in MLP:FIM schafften, obwohl von den anderen auch Spielzeuge existierten. Trivia thumb|Intro damals und heute Aufgrund der mangelnden Popularität wurden von der zweiten MLP-Generation keine Zeichentrickserien produziert. Die dritte Generation und die aktuelle haben einen ähnlichen Vorspann. So beginnen beide mit einem Heißluftballon, der in Ponyville landet. Damals saß jedoch Pinkie Pie im Ballon; heute sind es Twilight Sparkle und Spike. Auch enden beide Vorspanne mit einem Foto der Hauptakteure. Firefly war das Lieblingspony der Erfinderin der aktuellen Generation, Lauren Faust. Da sie jedoch nicht die Erlaubnis erhielt, diese zu verwenden, verschmolz sie sozusagen Firefly mit Rainbow Dash und die aktuelle Rainbow Dash entstand. In der dritten Generation sagte Rainbow Dash einst, sie könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ponys fliegen könnten. Kurioserweise ist sie in der akutellen Staffel selbst ein fliegendes Pony. thumb|Die Breezies In dem G3-Special Pony Prinzessinnen kamen auch Breezies (im deutschen Schmetterlings-Babyponys genannt) vor, von denen zwei namens Hoppsasa und Trallalla farblich sehr an die aktuellen Twilight Sparkle und Pinkie Pie erinnern. Die Breezies selbst kommen ebenfalls in der Folge It Ain’t Easy Being Breezies vor. Kategorie:Kultur